Scarred for Life
by swimmergirl3
Summary: Ashton is sent to CHB on a request, though she belongs at SPQR. what happens when she meets her favourite character from TLH, Leo.V? what will happen when she is caught in a CHB SPQR war? BTW:not Leo Hephaestus Leo Jake Mason they just didnt have him.
1. yes Queen Juno

**SPOILER ALLERT! If you haven't read TLH, then I am telling you not to read this! Basically a random story I came up with which includes my favourite characters and a few OC's. Or you can say it mainly involves Ashton, Leo Valdez, Connor Stoll, Jason Grace, and Jake Mason. There WILL be some sibling rivalry, but you'll just have to read further chapters. **

"_What are you?"_

"_The son of Hephaestus," Leo said. "And I warned you I'd destroy you with fire."_

_He pointed one finger in the air and summoned all his will. He'd never tried to do anything so focused and intense -–but he shot a bolt of white-hot flames at the chain suspending the engine block above the Cyclops's head—aiming for the link that looked weaker then the rest."_

I sighed and closed the book. This must've been the hundredth time that I have re-read that specific part in my favourite book; The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan. I shook my head and put the book down beside my bed. I turned over and flicked off the lamp on my nightstand. I closed my eyes; said a quick prayer to Hypnos to help me get a better sleep then I have been getting recently. I keep waking up in the middle of the night hearing strange noises, and then my ADHD keeps me up. My eyes fluttered open once more, hoping to see the god standing in my room, but as usual, I was disappointed. I closed my eyes once more and tried to convince myself that the world of Greek Mythology was like its said; mythology.

I woke up again tonight, it's always around the same time; 3 AM. I sighed and grabbed the book from the floor. I think I must have read until at least 4:30 when my eyes started to droop again. I put the book down and fell asleep. I didn't even have the chance to turn off the lamp or put down the book before everything went black in sleep. I didn't protest against it either though.

When I opened my eyes again, it was daylight thank god. I checked the clock beside my bed (also known as my Ipod dock) it read 7:14 AM. Time to get up I suppose. I pulled off the sheets and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for the day. It was Saturday, so all I had today was music lessons. I put my long blonde hair into a French braid and applied a thin line of black eyeliner. I walked back into my room and looked in the mirror; a girl with long blonde hair that reached mid-back, with plain blue/grey eyes, who is tall and athletic, wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a simple T-shirt, was looking back. This was me, but in someway I had changed since last night. I didn't know how, I just felt it. I went to turn to walk out of my room to prep my music, but something black on my arm caught my eye. I lifted my arm to my face to see the black mark better, and I couldn't believe my eyes. Etched in black on my arm were 12 straight lines; like a barcode. Above the lines was the image of a peacock and the letters _SPQR_.

"Shit no way!" I said getting a closer inspection of the tattoo. This HAD to be fake. But who would've drawn it? _Maybe that's why I woke up. _I thought to myself. I looked around the room and found the dark green and brown book sitting on the ground. I ran and grabbed it off the floor and quickly flipped to page 39.

"_Hold out your arm."_

_Piper saw what she was looking at, and her eyes widened._

_Jason had taken off his windbreaker after his dip in the lake, leaving his arms bare, and on the inside of his right forearm was a tattoo. How had Piper not noticed it before? She'd looked at Jason's arms a million times. The tattoo couldn't have just appeared, but it was darkly etched, impossible to miss: a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that an eagle with the letters SPQR._

"This is NOT happening." I said rushing to the bathroom. Once I got there I turned the tap on and started to scrub my arm. No matter how much soap, or how much painful scrubbing, the black markings wouldn't come off. So I tried some more. I was so concentrated on scrubbing that I didn't see the tall figure standing in the door frame. I slowly looked at the person and dropped the soap filled cloth. I bowed to Queen Juno who was standing in my doorway.

"Queen Juno." I said, keeping my head down.

"Rise." She ordered. I did as commanded. She looked me straight in the eyes. "You are not my daughter, I would never break my vow to Jupiter, but I am making a sacrifice to delay chaos. You must travel quickly to Camp Half Blood though you do not belong there. I have sent for a demigod to transport you there. You will do everything I ask, and listen to nobody else. Is that understood?"

I felt like a toddler who did something bad. "Yes Queen Juno." I replied in a monotone.

"Good. Your transport has arrived. I will see you soon on Olympus Ashton, farewell." And poof! She was gone. Well, looks like ill have to cancel my music lessons.

"Dad!" I yelled. He came bombing from his room and looked at me funny.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Queen Juno … just … here." I said, still wide eyed. The doorbell rang.

"I guess its time you finally leave." He said sadly.

"You knew about this?" I accused him.

"Well, of course I did."

"So why didn't you tell me? Wait, I thought that demigods were supposed to be claimed by the time they are 13." I pointed out.

"You are not a regular demigod Ash. Ill get the door, you go pack your belongings." And with that he was gone down the stairs. I ran in my room and grabbed my volcom duffle bag from under my bed. I grabbed all of my clothes from my drawers; it all consisted of jeans, jean short shorts, t-shirts and tank tops. I grabbed my bathroom stuff and everything else I would need. A one second decision made up my mind as I grabbed my small Mr. Ham stuffed animal that ive had ever since I was seven, and Toy Story first came out. I shoved it in the top of my bag and almost ran down the stairs. I was greeted by running into a boy my age with curly brown hair, and elfish features. I groaned. I knew exactly who this was.

"Connor or Travis?" I asked, rummaging around in the pantry for some protein bars.

"Connor Stoll at your service. I see you've read the books."

"Great." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, grapes, im hungry." I quickly covered for myself. "And yes, ive read the books."

"Ok good, so you know how this works."

"Duh." I said shoving some bars into my bag. "So how are we getting to camp?" I asked.

"Pegasus. Hope you don't mind."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"We have to ride for about a day, we should get going."

"Okay." I said. We stared at each other for a moment before it became awkward.

"Ill leave you and your dad then." He said walking out the front door, but not before grabbing my bag. As soon as the door was closed I hugged my dad so hard I think I knocked the wind out of him.

"Ill miss you." I said into his shoulder.

"Im going to miss you too. Be careful, and when you get outside, ask Connor for my wallet." He said laughing a bit.

"I will." I smiled and walked out the door. But I didn't close it behind me.

"Connor!" I called, his head whipped around. "My dad needs his wallet back!" he flushed crimson and grabbed my dad's black leather wallet from his pocket. He tossed it to me and I checked to make sure it had his money in it. Then I turned around and threw it back to my dad. He gave me a small smile before I closed the door. I walked up to the Pegasus and looked at Connor incredulously.

"One Pegasus?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah …?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"Give back the pig, Connor." I said sticking out my hand. He gave me and evil grin and reached into his pocket once again this time pulling out my miniature Mr. Ham stuffed animal.

"Go through my bag again and ill throw you off the Pegasus. Got it?" I asked, getting on the horse bird thing. He just grinned and got on behind me.

"Off we go." I whispered as the Pegasus took off.

.


	2. Hola

When we landed almost a day later (19 hours) my but was sore, my legs were cramped, and I was tired as hell. He stopped on top of half blood hill to stretch, and the Pegasus flew to the stables. Connor insisted that we go straight to the big house, but I told him id catch him later, and headed to cabin two. I opened the door of the pristine white marble cabin and the smell that hit me was old. This cabin had always been here, but had never been used. Guess I was the first. Like, ever. I dropped my bag by the door and kicked off my shoes. The white marble floor was obviously not made for people to walk barefoot on; it was freezing cold to the touch. I didn't see any bunks, but behind one of the pillars hidden from the sight of the large statue of Hera was a queen size bed. Haha, queen size. Get it? Lame, I know. I didn't care if the bed was covered in dust or not, I just flopped down and as soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes were closed.

In my dream, I was walking down a dirt path towards a big building. It reminded me of the barracks I had seen when I had visited Germany a few years ago. Except they were made out of white marble and far more grand. I walked in through the huge doors and up to a table full of people I had never seen in my life. The one at the head of the table; a fierce looking girl with curly brown hair and strange grey eyes looked directly at me, and spoke.

"Have you decided?" she said in a stern voice.

"I have not, Reyna." I replied back, almost as fierce. The name came out of nowhere, but it seemed to have worked.

"It is either _them_," she spat the word. "Or us." She said, gesturing her hand to the people sitting around the table; they all looked very uncomfortable.

"You will await my answer, daughter of Minerva. For I am more powerful then you, and I can decide the fate of this camp, and these people." I roared back with so much confidence it didn't sound like me. "And until i decide, you will quit pestering me, for I shall call upon my brethren." The building shook as the words echoed around the marble columns and all of the shocked faces of the people around me.

"Ashton, you have never threatened us with the power of the Gods until today!" she cried.

"I never mentioned 'us' I said _you_." I spat the last word as I walked out of the great building. Her voice following me down the steps.

"If this is all about that son of Vulcan, then you can forget about coming back. We don't need you." That crossed the line. I whipped my head around and met her proud glare. It quickly turned into a look of fear as I brought my hand up, palm facing the high ceiling. A ball of pure energy –though small- powerful enough to destroy this camp appeared.

"What was that?" I asked, calmly.

"N-n-nothing, L-l-l-lady Ashton." She stuttered as she spoke. A small smirk grew on my face as I tore down the marble staircase, each step cracking as I passed. _Oh how I love my powers._ I thought at that moment.

I woke up with the feeling of eyes on me. My eyes opened groggily and met a pair of dark, mahogany brown eyes. I scuttled back against the headboard as the tall, built, Hispanic guy laughed at me.

"Hola señora." He said with a goofy grin.

"Um, hello?" I said. I don't speak a word of Spanish.

"¿Dentro qué hace usted aquí?"

"I don't speak Spanish if you haven't gathered that." I said slightly annoyed from trying to figure out what my dream meant. If Percy had been telling the truth in those books, then that was a glimpse of my possible future.

"Oh, I know that. So what's your name? Im Leo Valdez." He said smiling at me. My jaw hit the ground and im pretty sure there were no more whites to my eyes.

"You ok?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, yeah im fine. Im Ashton Michel's."

"Nice to meet you Ash, mind if I call you that?"

"No, sure go ahead." I said cracking a smile. He smiled back.

"I gotta go, I bet cabin 9's wondering where I wondered off to. Oh, and by the way, im also head counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin. If you want a good time, you now know where to find me!" he called walking out the door. Once it was closed I sighed. My first encounter with my absolute favourite character from the entire history of the Percy Jackson/The Lost Hero books. Now, if I got to meet Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, life would be perfect. I shook my head and stood up; I walked over to the door and pulled on my sneakers. I flug open the door full of happiness and walked down the front porch.


	3. Jake Mason

I groaned as I walked out of the big house after my meeting with Chiron. That had been … eventful. Well, it actually had been, id gotten to meet the characters from the books, Annabeth seems really nice, Percy is a seaweed brain just like Annabeth describes him, Jason is practically amazing (though he is taken by Piper), Piper is super sweet and kind, especially for a child of Aphrodite, Nico (who is my favourite character other then Beckendorf, Leo and Silena) is pretty damn awesome, he even winked at me. But anyways, Chiron didn't know about the thing with Queen Juno, and a voice in my head (that I assumed was her) told me not to tell him. So I didn't. Id met one person who I was going to get along well with here, he was my favourite son of Apollo; Will Solace. Yeah he might be 19, and im only 15 turning 16, but he seemed pretty chill with me. So I think im going to try and be friends with him, he seems really nice. Now, one thing I might have an issue with is that Chiron said im not aloud to have any electronic devices, but he doesn't understand; if I don't have my music, I will go crazy. Trust me, my dad tried an experiment at the beginning of this year where he took away all of my music privileges for a week (also known as grounding), and he ended up giving up after a day. He didn't want to deal with a grumpy, outwardly bitchy, teenage girl. Good choice dad. I told him about this, and he said I could have my Ipod once a week for one day. Bastard. Since today is Monday (apparently when I took my nap I slept for a day) I have to wait until Friday to listen to my music. But that won't stop me from singing any music. I walked down the path towards the Amphitheatre and checked if there was anyone inside. There was nobody. I walked in and sat down at the back row on a seat. I don't know why this song came to my head, but its one of my all time favourite: Stuck with Each Other by Shontelle. I started singing quietly, then my voice grew to full capacity.

_You can think you can get free  
You think you won't need me  
That you're gonna get you somethin' better  
But you know that we're in this forever  
And you can think you can walk out  
Even with your doubts  
But you know that we're in this together__ You can try to push me from you  
nothing you do will keep us a part Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it, baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin you can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Cause we belong here  
Baby, we're stuck with each other  
_**_Stuck with each other_**_  
Stuck in love with each other  
(stuck in love with each other) Yeah  
Now I can say that I would not care  
If you were not there  
Tell myself that I'll be fine without ya  
but I would die if I was not around ya  
and I can try to convince you  
I don't need to be with you  
But my only thoughts are thoughts about ya  
What can I do, love is like glue  
There's no way to  
Tear us a part Cause it's too late (too late, too late)  
There's no escape, might as well face it  
Baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other (with each other)  
Ain't nothin i can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Yes, we belong here  
Baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other (stuck with each other)  
stuck in love with each other  
(stuck in love with each other)  
There's nothing I'd rather do  
Than to sit with you forever  
Can't think of nothing better  
Than to be stuck with you Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin we can do about it  
Oh yeah Cause it's too late, there's no escape  
Might as well face it  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Ain't nothin I can do about it  
It's been too long, it's been too strong  
Yes, we belong here  
baby, we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other  
Cause it's too long, it's been too strong  
Yes we belong here  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other Cause it's too long, it's been too strong  
Yes we belong here  
baby we're stuck with each other  
Stuck with each other  
Stuck in love with each other  
Stuck in love with each other Ain't nothin gonna stop me and you eh  
Cause you know we just stuck like glue eh Ain't nothin we can do  
we stuck in love with each other_

When I finished, I heard applause coming from the stairs of the theater, it was someone I didn't recognize.

"I haven't heard a voice like that since a demigod of Apollo named Alyx left a few years ago."

"Do I know you?"

"Ive heard about you, you're Ashton right? And you've read the books ive also heard from my half brother."

"Who?"

"My brother Leo and im Jake Mason." He said walking up the steps towards where I had been sitting. Once again, my jaw hit the ground.

"You're like, one of my favorite sons of Hephaestus!" I said without thinking. He grinned a bit, it was crooked. I looked at him for the first time; he was tall, a bit more built then Leo, tan skin with oil patches from working the forges all day, the same mahogany eyes, and dark wavy hair. He was kinda, yenno, hot. The book did no justice to children of Hephaestus, saying their not the best looking demigods. Boy where they wrong about Leo and Jake.

"Uh …. Hey." I said, still stunned.

"You've got a nice voice there, you a daughter of Apollo?"

"Um, no." I said nervously, rubbing my arm, the tattoo was tingling.

"What's wrong with your arm?" he asked taking a step closer and moving my hand away from my other arm. I didn't even try and squirm under his firm grip. Once he saw the tattoo he looked up at me.

"Does Chiron know?"

"No."

"You going to tell him?"

"No."

"Did Lady Hera give you strict orders?"

"Yes."

"Then I won't ask anymore, and I won't tell. I promise." He gave me a reassuring look.

"Thanks." I grumbled, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them.

"So, what grade were you in?" he asked with mild curiosity.

"I was in grade eleven. I was born early."

"Really? Like how?"

"I was supposed to be born in January, but instead I was born in December. Im always the youngest in my class."

"So how old are you?"

"Im 15, my birthday is on the 13th of December. So, in about a month."

"I see."

"So what about you?" I asked him.

"Well, I just turned 16 in July, so I would be going into grade 12." He said thoughtfully.

"Well, when did you get to camp?"

"When I was 13, dad claimed me early when I was 12, took me a while to find this place. I didn't have any family, my mother died during my birth. I lived with foster parents for my entire life; they were pretty harsh. Always expecting the best grades, always expecting awards, and most of all always expecting me to become one of them. But I ran away, I couldn't take any more of it. I was only twelve for gods' sakes!" he said throwing his hands up. I saw faint scars up and down his arms when he moved them, and also one from the top of his left cheek which disappeared under the neckline of his oil smudged grey t-shirt. Without thinking I traced it with my finger until it stopped at the neckline. He was looking straight ahead, his eyes were distant and his face wore a faint smile.

"What happened?" I said, lost in tracing his scars.

"Well, it's a long story." I felt like face palming myself.

"The curse of cabin nine, right?"

"Haha, yeah."

"That must've sucked." I said in a monotone.

"It kinda did. But I don't dwell on the past." He said, grinning and looking at me. I smiled back, and looked down at my watch.

"Crap! Ive gotta go! Im late for my first archery lesson with Percy."

"Percy is teaching you archery?" he said trying to not crack up.

"Yeah, I know. But he was the only person available for this time slot, and Chiron insisted. I hope I don't end up in the infirmary tonight. That would suck." I said standing up. He stood up as well from the seat he had taken beside mine. I had to look up at him; he was at least almost five inches taller then me.

"Whoa you're tall!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa you're short!" he taunted back with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, I find that offensive!" I said laughing and punching him in the arm. "I really gotta go though, Percy's gonna be mad if I show up late when he could be having free time with Annabeth and Nico." I said looking at my watch again.

"Well, goodbye then Ashton. Keep up with the singing, you're really good. You even give Kylie competition."

"Who's Kylie?"

"Second in command of Apollo, she's a bit full of herself." He mused.

"Well, ill probably meet her later. Bye Jake!" I called, running down the marble stairs almost falling more then once.


	4. Leo Valdez

Leo's POV

I was trying to concentrate on the piece of the mast for the Argo II, but Jake wouldn't stop talking about this girl he heard singing down at the amphitheatre earlier, and it was sort of starting to annoy me. Sure, he was only older then me by what, a month or two? Whatever. He just kept droning on and on and on …

"… And she is so gorgeous too, long blonde hair, grey blue eyes, tall, but not too tall, funny, smart …" this all rang a bell in my head.

"Isn't that Ashton?" I asked, keeping my head down as to look like I was still concentrating on my work, but my heart was waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, Ashton. Gorgeous isn't she?" I let down the hammer on the shield I was making so hard it made a dent that spread so thin there was only about a quarter of an inch between it and the cement block that was underneath.

"Whoa, you ok dude?" he asked so innocently.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied curtly. I threw the shield back in the melting pot and walked out the door of the forge.

I walked down a random path that I had seen a few times before, but never really considered going down. Almost immediately Percy caught up with me.

"Hey Percy." I said staring straight ahead.

"Hey Leo!" he said way too cheerily.

"Why are you so cheery?"

"Cause I know something you don't!" he said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh. About me?" I said looking at him. He was grinning like a toddler who had gotten away with something very evil.

"Yup!"

"Well, go on then, tell me." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, a little birdie told me, that the new girl Ashton has a thing for you. Same birdie also told me that you are her favourite character!"

"Uhhh …." Brain fart. A girl like Ashton, and me? She really likes me? Im her favourite character? But I barely had a part in that quest!

"Big shocker hey?" he said before running off in the other direction, leaving me standing there with a dumbfounded look on my face. I turned around and started walking the other way towards the cabins. I needed some thinking time, and I also needed some advice. I was almost at my cabin when Lacy walked out of cabin 5. The Aphrodite cabin.

"HEY! LACY!" I yelled, a few heads turned, but the most important was hers. She smiled when she saw me. she walked towards me and stopped just in front of me.

"Hey Leo!"

"I need some help." I confessed.

"With?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well … a girl." I said sighing and relaxing my shoulders.

"!" was her response. It was a high pitch squeal. I knew this was going to happen, so why didn't I prepare myself? Stupid Leo.

"Whoa, calm down." I said putting my hands on her shoulders; she was bouncing up and down.

"Who is it? Who is it? Common tell me!"

"Ok. Its umm … have you met the knew girl Ashton?" she thought for a moment,

"Long wavy blonde hair, blue grey eyes, tall, athletic?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Omigods you two would look so amazing together!" she cried. Now everybody was interested in our buisness.

"Hush it señora." I whispered. She calmed down immediately.

"So what do you need help with?"

"I need to know … if she would ever consider … yenno … going out with a guy like me." I finally admitted.

"Well, the first thing you do, get to know her more, but don't become her best friend."

"Why not?" I thought that's how you got girls …

"Because then you'll never get past that stage. Ive had that happen with my friends way to many times to see you suffer the same pain."

"Ok …."

"Then, let the girls of Aphrodite work their magic and voila! Instant girlfriend. That _is _what you want right?"

"Yeah, long term relationship would be nice right now …" I said, zoning out a bit.

"And im pretty sure that its all that she'll want, I guarantee it." she said confidently.

"Ok, so how long will this take?" I asked impatiently.

"Why so impatient? Oh, wait … is there another guy in the picture?" she said, finding my eyes and looking directly in them. Jeez, these Aphrodite girls take love so seriously.

"Yeah, maybe more, it seems like she woes every guy she meets unless they already have a girl."

"A girl of Aphrodite's dream …" she said sighing happily, and looking off into the distance.

"Lacy!" I said to get her attention back.

"Hmm? Oh yes. This other guy. Well, get to know her better then he, and we will work on this as fast as we can. Ill make it the top project of our cabin for this week, after that, well, we have a lot of couples to get together, so we are on a tight schedule. After this week, you'll have to make do yourself."

"Other couples?" I asked confused. Sure I know that the Aphrodite kids hook people up, but are they the reason for most of the relationships at camp? I didn't know they had that kind of power over love … hmm.

"Duh, Travis and Katie? Who do you think tricked Katie into saying yes? And now look how happy they are. Percy and Annabeth? Well, that was mum.

"Oh … well ... id really appreciate it if you help me." I said shyly.

"No problem! Ill gets my best girls on it right away!"

"Thanks Lacy, I really appreciate it." I said giving her a small smile.

"No prob Leo, just keep working on those muscles and you'll have girls in no time!"

"What?" I said looking at my arms.

"Im just joking Leo, you are perfectly hot the way you are!" she said before giving me aquick kiss on the cheek then running back into her cabin.


	5. an ultimatum

Ashton's POV

As I walked back to my cabin from the infirmary, I thought about my day. Percy had successfully managed to get an arrow logged in my thigh, so now I had to walk with a limp. It didn't hurt, but still. After he apologized profusely, he carried me to the infirmary getting a lot of jealous looks from the boys at camp. Oh dear, not more boy troubles. I kinda already like someone here … Leo had made quite an impression on me this morning, and plus he was my favourite character. He seemed not to hate me, so that was good. I told Percy all of this while he was carrying me to the infirmary; he had a grin on the entire time I was talking. I limped up the porch stairs and opened the door expecting to see a plain old empty cabin. But instead, I got Leo sitting on my bed reading a book. As I got closer, I saw the title: The Lost Hero. _Of course_. I thought rolling my eyes. He looked up only when I got to the bed, he had a small smile on his face.

"Hola!" he said, setting the book page down on the bed. Either he was a super fast reader (which I doubted because he had dyslexia, which I don't.) or he had just skipped parts.

"So, whatcha doing in here?" I asked casually.

"Oh, nothing much, just reading a book." He said with a crooked grin.

"I could tell. And which book?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little book called The Lost Hero, all about my best friends Jason and Piper."

"You missed someone."

"I did? Hmm…?" he said, placing his hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"You're an idiot." I said, laughing as I picked up the book. Page 267 to be exact. I laughed,

"What?" he asked.

"Of course you'd pick the part where you save Jason and Piper from a Cyclops." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know it." he said giving em a wink. I blushed and looked away.

"So, Ash, I know almost nothing about you, but you seem to know my whole life's story." pondered Leo.

"Pretty much." I said, looking back at him once the excess blood had drained from my cheeks.

"Care to share?" he asked.

"Watcha wanna know?"

"Hmm … birthday, school, grade, friends, and all the normal stuff."

"Well, my birthday is December 13th, 1994. I went to Garden City collegiate, grade eleven. My best friend's name was Carlie; she is a mortal im guessing."

"Ahhh, I see. So, any boyfriends? Or is that too personal." He said, jokingly punching me in the arm.

"Nah, I had a boyfriend, his name was Nick. We went out all of last year, long term relationship. But, about two months back he broke it off, i don't really understand why though." I said, looking down at my hands. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder,

"Hey, don't worry about it; it obviously wasn't a good reason."

"It's just, the thing is, we were perfect for each other, he was a soccer player, I played softball, and he supported me when our team made it to nationals, even when we lost the game. He was … perfect in almost every way. Well, as perfect as a person can be in my opinion."

"Sometimes, the perfect things in life aren't really that perfect."

"That was deep for a son of Hephaestus." I commented light heartedly, talking about Nick was getting my down a bit. I missed him.

"So, are you completely over Nick then?"

"I don't know, a part me of says that I never will be, and the other part says, 'forget him.' Im not sure which side to believe anymore."

"Well, side with the part that you think is right for you. It might be best just to forget him now that you have been brought to camp."

"That's probably a good idea…" I said dreadfully.

"But I can tell you really don't want to forget him."

"He was such a big part of my life though; he knows everything about me, everything I love, and everything I hate. Nobody knows me better then him."

"Maybe its time to have a knew person like that." He said thoughtfully. I never figured that Leo would be this deep.

"Maybe it is." I sighed as I said it. My finger twirled around the chain I wore around my neck; a simple white gold braided chain.

"It's his chain isn't it?" asked Leo quietly.

"It was his grandmothers before she passed away. She gave it to him to give to someone special. I still can't understand why he chose Me." now that I really thought about it, why _had_ he chosen me? I felt a big hand at the base of my neck where the clasp of the chain was.

"Hmm." Said Leo, obviously thinking about something.

"What?"

"Aha!" he said, I heard a small ticking noise, then it sounded like tiny gears where shifting. All of a sudden, it wasn't a plain white gold chain anymore, there was a jewelled pendant attached. I picked up the pendant and looked at it. I must be going crazy.

"What the heck …?"

"Click the jewel." Was all that Leo had to say. I did as told and silvery gold sword appeared in my hand, it was about three and a half feet long.

"Huh…?" I said, looking over the sword. On the side of the hilt (I think that's what their called) it had a scroll of Latin across the side.

"Is that … Latin?" asked Leo, astonished. "Hold on, Ill go get Jason." He said standing up. I grabbed his arm with my free hand and read the inscription.

"_There's no escape from your fate."_

"Well," said Leo sitting back down. "That's very … confusing and dreary."

"Uhuh." I said, still looking at the sword like it might disappear at any moment.

"How did you read the Latin?"

"I don't know." I lied. He must've sensed the blatant lie.

"You're Roman, aren't you?" he accused, getting back up.

"I … i…" Leo grabbed my arm and pulled back the long sleeve grey shirt I had on, the tattoo revealed itself on my arm.

"You can't be a daughter of Hera … its impossible!" he said, stepping back and dropping my arm.

"I can't talk about it!" I said, trying to defend myself.

"And why not?" he said, his voice dripping with a hint of acid.

"Because, Queen Juno will kill me if I do!" I insisted.

"Been there, done that." he said like it was no big deal that Juno had threatened my life.

"Leo." I said, I sounded whiny.

"What?" he snapped.

"You can't tell Chiron. Or anybody." I pleaded. I stood up and grabbed his big warm hand.

"And what's gonna stop me from doing so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I …. I don't know, ok!" I said throwing his hand back to his side and storming a few steps before turning around.

"Well, I can only think of one thing." He said, deadly serious. I was scared.

"What?" I asked pathetically.

"You can kiss me." he stated simply. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You want me to kiss you?" I asked, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Is that such a strange request?" he asked, taking a step forwards.

"Uh … kind of?" i said looking up at him as he took another step towards me.

"Why?"

"Why would you want me?"

"Because, I just … I do." He said wrapping an arm around my waist; I didn't try and step back.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." He said leaning in, he stopped about an inch before his lips touched mine, he waited for an answer.

"I … im … uh … yes." I said finally after a moment's indecision. He smiled as he closed the gap between our lips and my world caught fire. The air all around us suddenly became hot, but not uncomfortable. It was his fire aura I guessed. His lips were soft against mine, and I could taste a hint of citrus. My arms stayed by my sides as his grip wound tighter around my waist, pulling me into a deeper kiss. He broke for air.

"I promise I wont tell anyone." He whispered before letting go of my waist and walking out the door.


End file.
